My best friends heart
by deansgurl77
Summary: When Hermione and Harry discover their feelings for each other are more than friendly they must decide if anything is worth risking their friendship.
1. 1:The perfect gift

_**Disclaimer: Yeah I wish…**_

_**A/N: Reviews and critique if you wish…**_

_________________________________________________________

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table looking ragged and nodding off. I couldn't help but think about how cute he looked. His hair was always falling into his face in an adorably messy way and his glasses were always bent at a weird shape or cracked on the lens. Today however Harry looked plain whipped. It was probably due to his late night quidditch practices and that dream two weeks ago about Mr. Weasley being attacked by Nagini in the Department of Mysteries. I walked down the length of the aisle and sat on the bench across from Harry. He looked up at me from his plate of pancakes, bacon, toast, eggs, and potato cakes. I smiled at him as he attempted to act like he hadn't been half asleep ten minutes earlier. He returned my smile graciously and I was breathless for a moment, then I found speech again.

"Good morning Harry." I said brightly.

"Good morning 'Mione." He replied with a little less brightness.

"Another long practice?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah. I wish the new players were a little bit better. Ginny is great though."

I felt a pang in my heart as Harry got that familiar look on his face. It is what Fred and George call his I-love-Ginny-with-all-my-heart look. I looked away for a moment and caught Draco Malfoy's eye. He smirked and I glared then looked back at Harry with my emotions in check. Harry smiled sadly. I looked at him worried.

"What is it Harry?"

"I'm just worried about Sirius. He is all alone."

"We'll all be there in a matter of days. Besides you know that Lupin stops by all the time with Tonks."

"I know I just really wish I could stay with him over summer holidays."

"I know you wish he would ask you Harry. He will just be patient."

"Yeah I guess. I'm going to Hogsmeade today. Do you want to walk together?"

"Sure." I said cheerfully.

Harry and I walked out of the castle together. We talked about how badly we wanted the holidays to get here. I told him that I had already got all my shopping done except for two which were arriving by owl sometime before we leave for headquarters. I might be crazy for loving Harry Potter but I have good reason.

****

We arrived in hogsmeade in little under twenty minutes. We wandered for a couple of hours buying candy and joke toys. As it started to get dark we passed the little date spot in the village. You could see the couples in the window and all I wanted was to be one. With Harry smiling at me and holding my hand across the table. I let out a sigh and looked down. Harry must have noticed because he touched her arm lightly and she looked up.

"Are you alright Hermione?"

"Yes Harry. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I don't feel well. Can we go back to the castle?"

"Yes. We can."

Harry wrapped an arm around my waist as if he was afraid I would fall over. I just might if he let go. I really didn't feel all that well. As we entered the common room Ron came rushing over throwing his potions book on the floor. I was appalled he would do such a thing. Harry and Ron started fawning over me.

"Are you comfortable Hermione?"

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm here at your beck and call."

"I can get you anything you want."

"Really Ron?"

"Yes Hermione."

"Then pick up your potions book and leave me alone." I said.  
"Bu-"

"But nothing. You march right upstairs and do your homework."

"Okay." He said and went to the stairs.

Harry smiled at me and asked if I needed anything. I couldn't help returning the smile and nodded. He looked on the edge of his seat at what my answer would be. Being head girl I had my private dorm.

"Will you take me to my room?"

"Yes. Of course."

Harry helped me up the stairs and into my bed. He smiled and tucked me in. I smiled and thanked him. He kissed my forehead in compassion and then turned to leave. MY heart surged with panic of letting him leave.

"Wait." I said.

Harry turned expectantly toward me.

"Please stay." I said sitting up.

"I don't know Hermione." Harry almost looked nervous.

"Please Harry. I don't like being alone when I'm sick."

"Oh alright."

Harry pulled his shirt off and pulled off his shoes. I couldn't stop staring at his chest. Harry was really built. I suddenly wondered exactly how much free time Harry spent working out over the summer. I shook my head with the thought of it.

"Hermione? Are you hungry?" Harry asked.

Reluctantly I dragged my eyes to meet his. "What? No. Why?"

"You suddenly look ravished and I figured we missed dinner and lunch too. So you must be."

"Oh no I'm not hungry."

"Oh okay."

I could tell Harry felt self conscious. I bit my lip as I discovered I was more than just crushing on Harry. I scooted over to one side of the king sized bed. Harry crawled in the other side. I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. Pretending Harry wanted to be in my bedroom sleeping in my bed. With that dream I drifted off to sleep.

****

I looked at Hermione lying next to me with her hair flowing around the pillow. I smiled in spite of myself. I have always loved her hair. Even in our first year when it was just a hopeless bush, it was unbelievable beautiful on her. My second favorite feature on Hermione however was her hazel eyes. She rolled in her sleep and put an arm over my middle. I shook with silent laughter. Hermione was such a cuddler. She always wanted hugs. As I sat there staring at her I suddenly remembered why I had wanted to go to hogsmeade today. I still hadn't gotten her Christmas present! I silently tried to remember what she had wanted this year. Necklaces, earrings, rings, books. Everything Hermione had said looked or sounded good seemed so common so usual. I wanted to get her something special. Tomorrow was a scheduled class trip to the village so I would find it then. I lay down with Hermione snuggled next to me and fell asleep.

****

"Harry!" I turned around to see Ron running toward me. Hermione was walking ahead with Ginny.

"Hello Ron." I said warmly.

"What do you want to do in the village today?" He asked looking ahead at Hermione and Ginny.

"I have a few more gifts to get." I said making it seem like his was one of them.

"Oh well I will leave you to that then." He said and headed of to honeydukes.

I wandered stores for a few hours and still hadn't found a gift perfect enough for Hermione. I stopped of in the three broomsticks and sat at the bar. Madame Rosemerta came up all smiles as usual.

"Good day Harry."

"Hello Madame."

"You look a little down." She said.

I shrugged

"Tell me." She said.

"I'm trying to find this special girl the perfect gift. She likes books and jewelry and well I want to get her the perfect gift. Those are all too usual and I want mine to stand out." I said looking longingly at my bottle of fire whiskey.

"I know just the thing." She said and disappeared in the back of the bar.

She emerged with the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I smiled and asked where I could get one. She put it in my hand. I looked at it for a moment and knew it was perfect. It made me think of Hermione.

"It's yours Harry. I don't have a use for it and my daughter doesn't want it. You may have it."

"Let me pay you for it, please." I said.

"Harry you give this to that girl. It isn't how much you spend on the gift, its how hard you thought about it. I don't want money for it Harry, I assure you."

"Well what do you want for it?"

"You bring that girl in here when you guys get together."

"Yes ma'am."

"Have a good day Harry."

"You too Madame Rosemerta and I can't thank you enough."

"Oh phish posh."

I walked out of the three broom sticks with a huge smile on my face and met up with Ron on the walk back to the castle. Ron blabbered on about the gifts he decided on for Fred and George. His mum would love her gift he hoped. I smiled.

"So what did you get?"

"I can't tell you yours but I can tell you what I got Hermione and your mum." I said.

"Okay."

The rest of the walk I explained Hermione's gift and his mums. Ron grumbled about how he wished he'd found gifts as good as that. I smiled and patted his back.

"It's okay Ron we can't all be good at gift shopping." I joked.

"Oh, shut it you Git!"

I started laughing and we trudged into the great hall for dinner. Hermione was sitting at the table already next to Ginny in a very animated conversation. I caught the jist of it as we sat down. It was about the holidays.

"… said we could fly on Buckbeak."

"Oh that will be so much fun! Hello Ron. Hi Harry." Ginny said.

"Hello Ginny. How are you feeling Hermione?" I asked concern lacing my voice.

"I'm feeling much better Harry thank you."

"You should have some soup." I said filling up a bowl and handing it to her.

"Oh okay. Thank you Harry."

"You're welcome Hermione."

I sat there eating my bread and my chicken. I had no idea where the whole protectiveness thing came on but I had no clue. I just wanted to keep her healthy and safe. I suddenly was worried about the thought I might be more than crushing on Hermione.


	2. 2:Dance with me

_**Disclaimer: NO! DAMN IT! I wrote harry potter and I was famous and people knew me. Then I woke up.**_

_**A/N: HEY you guys are great thanks for the reviews! This is in fifth year just so you know. Okay for all you great people reviewing**_

_**Bootylicious-So glad that you like mine enough to read them! Thanks for reviewing and I won't redo my other one then.**_

_**Starboy-THANK YOU**_

_**dbzgtfan2004**__**-I am so glad you like it.**_

_______________________________________________

"Come on Harry. Hurry up Ron. We need to catch the last carriage." I said as we walked toward the front doors.

"We're coming." Harry laughed.

"Yeah Hermione, calm down." Ron Joked.

We were only running late because those two insisted on saying happy holidays to Dumbledore. Now we might miss the train. We were all but running for the carriages. We finally reached the gates the last carriage was just getting loaded. We climbed up and found ourselves sitting in the same carriage as Luna, Neville, and Ginny. We all sat down.

"Hello everyone." I said.

"Hi Hermione." Neville said.

"Hello Hermione." Luna said from behind the quibbler.

"Hello Harry. How are you today?" Ginny asked blushing.

"Fine Ginny and yourself?" He asked politely.

"Good I can't wait for the holidays."

"Me either. I heard mum got us great gifts this year." Ron said.

"My grandma got me something huge." Neville said looking clearly excited.

"Really neville that's so great!" I said.

I was aware of Harry watching me as I opened my book in the silence of the carriage. I ignored the someone-is-watching-you feeling and started reading. I was halfway through the second chapter by the time we arrived at the hogsmeade station. I climbed out after Ron and Harry and we went off to find a compartment. I sat across from Harry and Ron and continued on in my book.

"What are you reading 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Oh its book written by a muggle author. My parents sent it to me from their vacation in Hawaii."

"What's it about?"

"Oh. It's called Twilight. It's about this girl Bella swan that moves in with her dad in forks Washington. She meets this family of vampires and falls in love with one of them. Then this group of bad vampires comes into town and one wants to drink Bella's blood. It's such a good book." I said as I snuggled into my coat and continued reading tuning out Harry and Ron.

****

I was so glad to finally be at Number Twelve Grimwauld place. Even at home with my parents I didn't feel as at home as I did here or at Hogwarts. Harry smiled as he entered behind Moody. I smiled back at him and walked upstairs to drop off my things. As I was loading up the wardrobe I heard a loud pop followed by a distinct crash and shattering. Then a loud booming voice called out through the house.

"WHERE IS MY GODSON?"

I flung my door open and rushed out right behind Harry and Ron. We practically jumped the staircase and ran into the den. There in all his glory stood Sirius Black. Best friend to James and Lily and godfather to Harry. Harrys smile grew into a grin at mock speed. He rushed into Sirius' waiting arms. I smiled so big my cheeks hurt. It made me miss my dad. Ron was hugging his mum and so were all the other Weasley's. I watched the weasley family sadly and jumped when I heard my name. I turned to see Sirius and Harry smiling at me and Sirius holding his arms out to me.

"I missed you too Hermione." Sirius said.

"Yeah Hermione! You're practically his daughter too!" Harry smiled.

I smile and ran toward Sirius. I hugged his neck and he spun me around then set me down. I smiled at him and he patted my shoulder. He turned to the watching room.

"I need to speak with these two alone for a moment. There is a matter that needs discussing." He said.

"Yes of course."

Harry and I followed Sirius into a separate room. We sat on one couch and Sirius in a chair across from us. He got comfortable and then turned his head to Harry. Harry waited for the question.

"Your dream Harry, was about the attack?"

"Yes it was, I dreamt like I was the snake and I did the hurting."

"Ah, you see however Harry it was the way Voldemort wanted you to dream it."

"Yes, I figured that but I-I." Harry buried his face in his hands.

I put my arm over his shoulder and scooted closer to him. I was doing this out of love for him, my pain taken from his pain. Harry however would probably look at it from no other angle except me comforting my friend. I almost sighed at the pain in my heart as I realized this. Sirius clearly noticed the change in my features. He looked concerned at my sudden sadness. Harry looked up at Sirius.

"I know it was Voldemort's fault I just feel horrible. I screamed at Dumbledore. I told him to look at me. He hadn't been able to all year. I feel so out of control."

"Hermione I know you are deeply worried by Harry's problem. Severus Snape is coming here the last couple of days of the holiday to teach Harry occulmency. Until then I want you to show him the basics of it. Can you do that?"

Spend any free time with Harry? Completely doable. I tried to find a bad side to my problem but there wasn't one. I nodded.

"Good. Now off to finish unpacking. Dinner will be ready soon." Sirius said.

"Sirius? Is Mr. Weasley alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry he is quite well actually."

"Oh, that is very good to hear."

"Alright off with you now."

Harry and I walked upstairs together in a comfortable silence. Harry was in a much better mood now that Sirius was in the house again. I liked that Harry was so close to Sirius. I really did feel Sirius was like another dad to me. I felt at home more than ever now that I knew Sirius thought me to be like his daughter.

"I'm already done unpacking."

"Oh well I'm not but you are welcome to keep me company."

"Sure. You can explain occulmency to me."

"Alright Harry."

We entered my room and he sat on my bed. I started pulling out clothes thanking Merlin I had already put my underwear and socks away. I charmed hangers to hang the shirts in the closet then did the same to my pants to have them fold themselves. Then I sat next to harry pulling a book out of the top shelf of the case. Sirius gave me this room because I could put books I didn't take back to Hogwarts with me on the shelves. I, of course had one on occulmency. I opened it and sat close to harry. Our knees touched and I tried to simmer the heat rushing up on my face.

"Okay so occulmency is the art of closing ones mind to another so they can not enter your thoughts or plant things in them. So in other words you are being invaded by Voldemort through your scar."

"Okay. So all I have to do is close my mind right?"

"Right now the basics are quite difficult actually."

I turned the page and began explaining.

****

I sat down at the dinner table with Hermione. My head really hurt with all the information she was stuffing into it. I couldn't be mad no matter how hard I tried though. Every time I looked at her she was biting her lip and flipping pages. She was so cute when she was concentrating. Every time her knee moved against mine however, my thoughts wandered. I thought about kissing her and holding her close and protecting her.

"Harry?"

"Huh?" I looked up at Mrs. Weasley.

"Peas?"

"Yes please."

I could feel Sirius staring at me and I suddenly felt like he knew something I didn't. Hermione shuffled her feet and I felt one brush my leg and my insides tightened and I bit my lip. I started shoveling food in my mouth and tried to ignore my feelings. The conversation carried on through out dinner. Ron and I were on trash duty and Hermione and Ginny were on dish duty. Mrs. Weasley believes we should do our own chores instead of house elf's doing them. As Ron and I picked up trash around the dining room I heard Ginny whispering to Hermione.

"Seriously Hermione?"

"Yeah I think he's cute."

"Well, yeah but he is sort of moody a lot."

"Well Gin, if you've seen as much death as he has, wouldn't you be?"

"I swear Hermione you make it sound like you like him!"

"You make it sound like you don't!"

"You're avoiding the subject!"

"Oh shut it Ginny! I am not in the mood to fight!"

Ron and I both heard the rash and rushing in the kitchen just as Hermione left. I figured Ginny was just confused. Hermione was just my friend. I felt a pang in my heart as I realized I was right about that. Hermione was my best friend and this whole loving her thing was unrequited.

"Shit!" Ginny swore as she started bleeding.

"Oh Ginny. Here let me help."

"Thanks Harry."

I grabbed a towel off the counter and wrapped her hand in it applying pressure. I looked up and smiled at her. Her hair fell in her face. I pushed it behind her ears.

"Oh so sorry if I'm interrupting something."

"Hermione."

"No, Harry. Don't deny it."

" 'Mione."

"No."

With that Hermione ran up the stairs. I swear I saw tears in her eyes. I smiled apologetically at Ginny and ran up after Hermione. I came to a closed door. I was about to knock when I heard Sirius' voice inside.

"Come now. It can't be that bad."

"I don't know. I just hate feeling so clueless."

"Well it will get better. Now get some sleep. It is Christmas after all."

"Thanks Sirius."

"Anytime."

Hermione's gift! That's it! I would apologize on the card. Explain that it wasn't what she thought. But I can't let her know I like her. That would make it awkward. I ran to my room and pulled out a piece of paper. I took out a quill and started writing.

Hermione,

About last night, it wasn't what you thought. Ginny got cut and her hair was in her eye. I really am sorry. Anyway, Merry Christmas. I wanted to get you something special for the holiday. Not just a book or necklace and when I saw this I just thought of you. I hope you like it. I hope it makes up for what I did.

Harry.

I attached the note to the bags strings and snuck downstairs to put it in the back of the presents pile. I smiled as I lay down in my bed. Tomorrow would make everything better. Hermione would forgive me.

****

I smiled as I padded downstairs. Harry Ron Fred and George were drinking hot cocoa. I smiled and went into the kitchen. Sirius was in there stirring something in a pot. I smiled and looked in the pot. There was oatmeal. He smiled and handed me a steaming cup of cocoa. I jumped up on the counter and started drinking it.

"Happy Holidays Hermione."

"Happy Holidays Sirius."

"Lets take this oatmeal out there to everyone and open presents."

"Okay."

We put bowls filled with oatmeal on a cart and pushed it out to the den. The tree was huge and the present stack even bigger. We all gathered around and presents were distributed by Dobby. He showed up sometime last night according to Mrs. Weasley. After everyone's presents were stacked by them we started opening them. I was second after Ginny and before Harry. I started with Ron's. I opened the jewelry box and there was a heart diamond studded necklace. I smiled. Then I opened Mr. & Mrs. Weasley's next. It was a whole book set of History of magical places. Then I opened Fred and Georges. Low and behold it was a duplicate of the Marauders map. I smiled at them. It worked the same way as Harrys except it was especially made for me. Harrys was a family heirloom. His father James, Peter, Lupin, and Sirius had made four.

"Sirius gave it to us for you."

"Thank you."

I opened Ginny's after that. It was a book about Felix Felicius. Liquid luck. I smiled at Ginny.

"Thank you."

"Mine next."

Sirius handed me a jewelry box. I opened it and it was a beautiful ring. It was sterling silver. The diamonds were intertwined weaving around the ring with leaves on vines. The middle gem was biggest but not gaudy and it was my birthstone. I smiled at Sirius.

"I love it. Thank you."

I watched as everyone else opened their presents. Harry and Ron freaked when they got their twelve world cup tickets. Daddy helped me pay for them with his work bonus. After presents Ron and Ginny cleaned up the paper and I went up stairs. I walked into my room. There was a red and gold bag sitting on my bed. I walked to it and pulled out the wax paper and pulled out the card.

Hermione,

About last night, it wasn't what you thought. Ginny got cut and her hair was in her eye. I really am sorry. Anyway, Merry Christmas. I wanted to get you something special for the holiday. Not just a book or necklace and when I saw this I just thought of you. I hope you like it. I hope it makes up for what I did.

Harry.

I smiled and pulled out the gift. In my hands I was holding an orb jewelry box with a seashell lid. I opened it and it started playing 'love me' by Colin Raye. The melody was shocking. The only American country song I liked was playing in a music box from Harry. When I looked back down there were two people dancing to the music. After the song ended 'Sway' started.

"Do you like it?" Harry whispered in my ear.

I nodded.

"Dance with me?" He whispered again.

I nodded.

I don't know what it was about waltzing around my room to the greatest gift I've ever gotten with a boy I loved but for some reason I didn't want to stop spinning. I guess because it would mean Harry and I would go back to being just friends. I didn't want that.


	3. 3:I think I

_**Disclaimer: Yup you know that thing you love so much you pretend you created it? Yeah I wish Harry Potter was mine…Not my bubbles.**_

_**A/N: Okay great reviews keep it up guys! Please ;)**_

_**MrsEdwardCullen3: Ha-ha maybe I haven't fully decided yet.**_

_**Ginnygirl2: lol I'm really glad you like it!**_

_**_______________________________________________**_

I sat in the library with Ron and Harry. We we're studying for our O.W.L.S and we needed a few more books on potions. I sighed as I tried to reach the book on the top shelf. I tried jumping and everything. A hand reached above me and grabbed it. Then it dropped it on my stack. I turned around as Draco Malfoy bit into a green apple. I groaned. I was exhausted from studying and did not want to deal with Draco Malfoy.

"So Granger. How were your holidays?"

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I just want to talk."

"In all my years at Hogwarts not once have you ever wanted to 'Just talk' so just cut to the chase Malfoy."

"Okay."

He leaned down and kissed me. I was shocked. His lips tasted like green apple. I recovered quickly and pushed him off me. I dropped my voice and glared at him.

"You disgusting bouncing no good ferret. Don't you ever kiss me again. I do not want some guy, who thinks he is so slytheriny even his apples have to be green, kissing me! No beat it before I make you bounce like professor moody did last year!" I said.

"Okay Granger I'll leave you alone but I know you'll be thinking of that kiss tonight."

With that Malfoy left and I shook off what happened and returned to our study table. I set the books down and we continued to read and copy study material down. It was about 10 pm when we left the library, Ron headed straight to bed and Harry followed. I grabbed my first book out of the set Ron's mum and dad had given me for Christmas and sat in the chair by the fire. I opened it up and started reading. I was so into it that when I heard a muffled "oops" I jumped. It was 12 am and someone was in the common room. Besides me I mean.

"Harry I know that's you."

"Oh darn 'Mione you scared me."

"What are you doing down here."

"My scar was burning so I was going to get fresh air."

"Oh."

"Come walk with me."

"Okay."

Harry and I, under the cloak, wandered around the castle for a while then we heard a noise. I gripped Harrys hand and he covered my mouth with his hand and then pushed me against the wall. Snape walked passed then after about three minutes after he rounded the corner harry removed his hand but he still kept me pinned against the wall. We stared into each others eyes for so long I felt like I was looking inside him. Then he shook his head and stepped back. We continued walking in silence that was awkward. We were suddenly in front of the room of requirement. Harry stepped out and walked by three times. Then we walked in the room. Were there were nothing but red and gold. Couches, chair, curtains, throw pillows, and a huge bed. I smiled at Harry and walked into the middle of the room. There was a wide wooden floor. I suddenly wished I had my music box.

"Accio music box." I whispered.

Seconds later it was in my hands. I had discovered the charm on the box. It was one that caused it to play the song I thought of. I opened it thinking of the song 'You had me at Hello' by Kenny Chesney. I am a big American song fan. I learned them all from my cousin who lives in New York City, New York. I swayed with the rhythm around in circles I couldn't stop smiling. The song stopped just as harry grabbed my upper arms. I looked at him.

****

I smiled as I watched Hermione sway around in circles to songs I had never heard before. I wanted to dance with her again. Even if she only thought of me as a friend it was right when we danced. I grabbed her as the song ended. Hermione looked at me with her big brown eyes. I smiled and kissed her cheek. It was a friendly gesture. Then I whispered in her ear.

"Dance with me again Hermione. Please?" I whispered.

"Okay." She sounded…breathless.

A slow sweet melody began and I started to spin her around. She was gorgeous. I loved the way her hair fell onto her shoulders from the ponytail it was tied in. her bangs were coming loose and framing her face. The lyrics leaked through my thoughts and I almost laughed at the irony of them.

****

Harry took my hair down and then he continued to waltz me across the room. He pushed me out and spun me under his arm then pulled me close. I was amazed at how swiftly we moved. The lyrics swept through our movements. As Harry dipped me I heard them and had to try hard not to cry.

"We'll get lost on

this dance floor

Spinning around

and around

and around

Their all watching us now

They think we're falling in love

They'd never believe

We're just friends."

That's all me and harry are. Friends and nothing more but I did love dancing with him. Then he dipped me again. Suddenly we weren't spinning anymore. Harry looked at me and slowly he reached up and brushed my hair away. He leaned close.

****

The song inspired me and I thought to my self while I watched Hermione sway with me.

'_Ah hell, who cares if she doesn't feel the same? I need to do this._'

I dipped her and brought her up the song had restarted and as the words played I pushed her hair out of her face and leaned in to her. She was letting out shallow breathes.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?" She whispered.

"Girl you never moved

Me quite the way

You moved me tonight

I just wanted you to know"

"I think Hermione."

"Yes Harry?" She struggled.

________________________________________________________

_**A/N: Don't kill me for the cliff hanger okay?Review!**_


	4. 4:Distracted

_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is my mom and I own 1/3 of Harry Potter! Woot Woot Woot!...................................................................... no **__****_

_**A/N: Okay so I left you with a cliffhanger but lucky for you I can't stop posting or writing. Oh and I am going to bring in the DA now. **_

_**Readerforlife---LOL okay here is you more…**_

_**Bootylicious 99---lol you so know I'm still your favorite lol…wait I'm right aren't I???**_

_**Twistedtail--- O mi! all the update now! Rawr guys okay here it is. Chapter four.**_

_**___________________________________________________________________ **_

"Yes Harry?" Hermione struggled.

"I- ahh!" I screamed.

My scar seared and the pain brought me to my knees.

****

"Harry!" I screamed.

I dropped to my knees in front of him and put my hands on his shoulders. He was shaking and rubbing his scar.

"Harry. You need to stand up. We need to get you to the hospital wing."

I pulled him up and I helped him get to the hospital wing covering his mouth so he wouldn't wake the pictures. As I pushed through the doors Madame Pompfrey came rushing over she had been waking a first year who hit her head so she was already awake.

"Oh dear! What happened?" She asked.

"We were working in the common room and he started screaming about his scar."

"Put him there. Go get the headmaster he needs to get here." She said to a picture.  
"Yes Ma'am."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes. Now what exactly were you doing?"

"Working. I told you already."

"Very well . Maybe you will tell the headmaster."

"Good evening Madame. I see you aren't having such an evening."

"No Professor. Not really. It's Harrys scar."

"Ah yes. Well Snape said he has been gaining his skills in occulmency. The only way he loses it is when he's distracted."

"Distracted?" I asked.

"Yes ."

"Oh. Well now that you're here and Harry is safe here, I think I should go to bed."

"Good night ."

"Good night Professor."

I left the hospital wing and walked back to the common room the whole way there all I could think about was what Dumbledore had said.

"_The only way he loses it is when he's distracted_."

Harry lost his concentration because he was…well I'm not sure what was going on but Harry was with me and he lost his concentration and that must have caused anything the dark lord wanted his to see or think hit him full force. Oh god! Harry is in the hospital and it's my fault. No way can I sleep now. I went back to the RoR and opened my music box and Disturbia started playing. I take dance classes every summer until August. That's when I head to the burrow or number twelve Grimwauld place. I started dancing to the song. I was doing it to not think about Harry. To not think about how his pain is my fault.

****

I was getting ready for classes when there was a knock on my door. I smiled at Ginny as she walked in. I finished putting my hair in a half ponytail and then loaded my bag.

"So Harry get released today."

"Oh."

"Yeah. He told me yesterday to announce that we are going to continue DA meeting tomorrow."

"Oh okay Ginny. Walk to the hall with me?"

"Sure."

I walked with Ginny and she blabbered on about nothing important really. Mostly what she was doing until the DA meetings. I was thinking about that. DA had been going almost all year and we had all been progressing. Tomorrow is probably going to be the patronus charm. I smiled at the thought of learning one of those. We sat down and I grabbed a daily prophet that was sitting next to Ron. The headline shocked me.

"Guys listen." I said and everyone looked up.

Mass Breakout

Last night a breakout ensued at the Azkaban prison. 10 convicts broke out of the prison. The convicts included Bellatrix Lestrange. Imprisoned for using the unforgivable 'Crucio' curse on Andrew and Nina Longbottom. Avery Yaxley jailed for the murder of a ministry worker. Alecto Carrow jailed for ten murders and the charming of an auror. The rest of the breakouts are not being released at this time. We have reason to believe that these convicts were released do to the fact that they are loyal to He-who-shall-not-be-named. They were most likely released by other followers.

The article continued and after I finished Ron's eyes grew wide and Luna was pastier white than usual. What do we do? That was the question running through my mind.

"We'll announce it at the meeting tomorrow." I whispered.

"Right. Good." They agreed

"Let's go to class."

"Yeah lets." I agreed with Ginny.

What would we tell Neville? The woman who hurt his parents was out of jail. I walked into Herbology and saw him looking at the plants we were working with today. I sat next to him. He looked up at me surprised.

"Good morning Hermione." He said.

"Morning Neville."

I suddenly felt sick. He lived I some sort of peace knowing she wouldn't hurt another person. Now she was out there again.


	5. 5:Because

_**Disclaimer: I OWN IT! I OWN IT! I OWN IT! Did it work? Damn I guess wishes don't come true…**_

_**A/N: **Ducks Flying Objects** Okay so I know I left you on cliffhangers but I promise this chapter will not be a cliffhanger. Okay pinky swear.**_

_______________________________________________________________________

I looked at Neville so engrossed in his thistle basher. I couldn't help but feel bad about what I was about to do. He can't wait till the meeting tonight. He had to know now. I should have told him yesterday. I took off my gloves and walked over to Neville.

"Walk to potions with me?"

"Sure Hermione."

We walked toward the castle and I waited for the perfect moment, which happened to be between him talking about mandrakes and gilly weed.

"Neville I need to tell you something."

"What is it Hermione?"

"There was a mass breakout of Azkaban a few days ago."

"Really?"

"Yes and one of them was Bellatrix Lestrange." I said carefully.

Neville stiffened. "Be-be-Bellatrix?" He stumbled.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Are you alright Neville?"

"Um yes…I think so."

"Okay."

We entered potions and Neville took his seat next to Ron. I took my seat next to Harry. This year Snape tried matching us up. I got Harry because he pretty much stinks at potions and I'm one of the best students. Harry smiled at me and I returned it with a half smile then opened my book. Snape stormed in and started writing on the board. I watched carefully as he wrote the ingredients on the board. I copied them in my book and did anything but look at Harry.

"Draught of the living dead. What is it?" Snape asked.

I raised my hand.

"?"

"Draught of the living dead is a potion that if consumed can kill anyone. Otherwise known as Death Drink."

"Death drink. You will brew this potion with your partners and fill a vile of it the put it on my desk by the end of class. Go."

I pushed Harry the instructions and he handed me the ingredients. He tied light conversation but I offered no more than a light shrug or a slight nod. He must have caught on because he stopped talking. I looked up once and caught Malfoy's eye. He smirked and wiggled his eyebrow. I shivered involuntarily and gagged. I turned back to the potion. Harry handed me the crushed minto leaves and as I reached for them our hands brushed. There was a weird charge up my arm and my head snapped up my eyes immediately meeting Harrys. It took me a minute but I pulled myself away from his beautiful green eyes and went back to our potion By the time class was over we had a successful potion. I filled it and while Harry put it on his desk I snuck out of the room headed for transfiguration. I was half way there when I heard harry call my name.

'_Damn! I almost made it! Pretend not to hear him!'_

"Hermione wait up!"

'_Ignore him! Ignore him!'_

"Hermione stop!"

'_Don't turn around! Don't turn around!'_

I made into class and took a seat between Ron and Neville. Safe at last I opened my book to the chapter we were on and waited for class to start. Harry came in and watched me intently as he took the empty seat on Ron's other side. McGonagall came in and started class. She talked about transfiguring a piece of paper into a bird. As soon as someone touched the bird it turned into a piece of paper again. She continue to talk about the uses of the spell but I was to busy eavesdropping on Harry and Ron.

"She blatantly ignored me." Harry whispered.

"Is she mad?" Ron asked.

"I don't think so." He replied.

"Suppose it's her "time of the month"?" Ron asked including air quotes.

". if what you're talking about is so important then why don't you share it the class."

"I was just saying how interesting it would be to use this as a way to transfer messages safely." Ron lied.

"I'm sure." She turned back to the board.

I listened through the rest of class then went to divination. I again avoided Harry and now Ron as well. I made it through the rest of my classes and lunch this way. I don't know why but I felt like if I talked to Harry then I would distract him and he would end up in the hospital wing again. I didn't want that. I suppose that's why I'm avoiding the common room right now. Dinner just ended and so the DA is meeting up to head to the RoR in about an hour. I have about twenty minutes before they head out so I thought I would swing by the library first. I was halfway down the hall when I stopped dead in my tracks. Malfoy was walking right towards me.

"Hello Granger."

"Go away Malfoy."

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm just trying to be friendly." He said trialing a finger down my arm.

"Eww. Whatever." I said wrenching my arm away.

"Okay not really." He said pushing me against the wall. "I just wanted another kiss."

"Gross. Keep your slimy ferret lips away from me!" I said kneeing him.

He fell to the ground and I ran. I ran so fast and when I finally made it into the room I was breathless. Everyone came rushing up to me. Harry pushed through the crowd. He kneeled next to me.

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

'_Lie to him.'_

"I'm fine just worried I was late."

"Typical Hermione." Harry joked as he helped me up.

"Yeah, ha. Typical." I said pulling my arm away.

"Yeah." He said looking at me differently.

****

I watched with fascination as Hermione produced her pratonus again and again, laughing with Ginny as it played with them. She had been so distant from me for a while. She was so willing in the RoR that one night. Now she didn't even want me to touch her. What happened between now and then? The clock chimed bringing me back. I walked over to a now alone Hermione. She turned to walk away but I grabbed her arm.

"Hermione, damn it, what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing Harry. Please let go." She replied.

I was so sick of her lying to me. I think I may be ready to tell this girl I love her and she is lying to me. I needed to hear the truth. Why she has been avoiding me and why she was so terrified when she burst into the room tonight. I pulled her closer to me.

"We are going to talk in the common room tonight."

"Sure."

I turned to the room.

"Okay great job tonight guys. Let's head back to the common room for some down time."

It was only about 10 and no one in Gryffindor went to bed at 10 on a Friday night. We all headed back and Hermione hung out between Ginny and Luna. We got back to the room and as everyone sat around having conversations I walked up to Hermione. She turned to Ginny and Luna.

"Lets go sit guys." She said.

I grabbed her arm. "Hermione. Talk to me." I told her.

"Let go Harry."

"No."

"Let go."

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tonight when you arrived you were terrified. Why?"

"Because Malfoy had me alone in a hallway! Okay! I think I have grounds to be terrified!"

"Malfoy? You? Alone? I'll kill him!" I started for the door.

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Because-"

I turned to look at Hermione and she looked so sad so vulnerable. Like she would fall to pieces any minute. It was killing me and I wanted to fix it. Without thinking, without caring, without worrying what she might say, I cleared the distance between us and kissed her. I planted my lips firmly on hers and wrapped one arm around her waist and put one hand on her cheek. Hermione was shocked but she relaxed and started kissing me back. I felt her place her hands the same way mine were. Mirroring me. I kissed her with more force and she responded. I finally pulled away and Hermione, brave as ever, lifted her quivering chin to look up at me.

"Because why Harry?"

****

Harry turned to look at me and as if it were in slow motion he cleared the space between us and pressed his lips to mine. I stood there shocked for a moment but then I realized Harry had kissed _me!_ I hadn't kissed him he had kissed me. This must mean he loved me back. Harry loved me. I put my hand on his neck and the other on his waist. He put more force in the kiss and I responded with my own force. I loved the way Harry kissed. I loved it more than anything. To my reluctance Harry pulled away. Feeling wry I lifted my quivering chin and looked right into is emerald green eyes and asked,

"Because why Harry?"

Harry smiled and touched the tip of my nose.

"Because I love you, you silly little book worm."

"Well I might give up books, because none of them told me _that_."

"So what do you say 'Mione?"

I kissed him again and smiled.

"I love you too Harry."

Harry smiled wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again then he spun me around and around. After he put me down the common room exploded with applause. My cheeks burned but that didn't matter because Harry loved me!


	6. 6:Sirius!

_**Disclaimer: YES! It's all mine! MWHAHAHAHAHA! ALL MINE! YAYYAY! *Sees you* Oh hello. Sorry lost my cool for a moment…*sigh* seriously though I wish.**_

_**A/N: LOL okay okay I finally got them together and I have decided its time to get the next chapter out…I'm not sure how much longer I can drag this out lol I might stretch it into the last two years. Review if you like that idea!!!! Yes Bootylicious 99 I fully expect a review lol! So am I still your favorite??? :p I won't tell! OH okay most of the end of this chapter was taken from the actual book**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

I looked at Harry across the table and he smiled at me. I looked up and smiled back. Harry nudged my foot and I gigged. In the silence of the room it might as well have been a full on side splitting laugh. Everyone looked at me and I flushed crimson. Snape came strutting over and glowered at me. I swallowed hard.

"Care to share the joke, ?"

"No sir."

"Then I suggest you close you mouth and read your study material."

"Yes sir."

"Very good."

I gave Harry a stern look and went back to reading. I was half way through when there was nudge on my leg. I looked up and saw harry smile then pass me a piece of parchment. I grabbed it and read what it said. I smiled.

_You're so sexy when you look stern._

_Stop it. You are going to get me in trouble again._

_'Mione we are always in trouble, well you are._

I blushed and looked at Harry with another stern look. Then I raised an eyebrow and scribbled a note back.

_I believe that __you__ were the one in trouble last night Mr. Potter._

_Ah, that's right. Oh how much I enjoyed you doing that thing you said you'd never do._

_Harry!_

_What?_

_I will not do that thing again you know?_

_I know. Still you gave me that sexy look again. Merlin 'Mione stop, you know what your doing!_

_Okay I'll stop. Now back to work._

_Okay._

I laughed at Harry trying to concentrate when I knew exactly where the blood used to run both the attic and the basement was currently stirring. I smiled as I finished my paper and turned it into Snape. I grabbed my bag and headed out of the great hall. I was walking down the corridor and half way to the common room when I was pulled into a broom closet. I was shocked for the time it took my eyes to adjust to the dark. As soon as I saw Malfoy's face I gagged. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Hello again Hermione."

"Ugh, Malfoy."

"Oh come on I know you better than that."

For some reason I was feeling sicker by the second. I must be turning an awful shade of green by now. Malfoy leaned in and my eyes grew wide.

"Malfoy you should seriously just give up. I don't know what your sick obsession is with me but this has to stop!" I said loudly pushing at him half heartedly.

Malfoy kept trying to meet my lips and I kept pushing him back with all my strength that was slowly dwindling. Malfoy was sliding his hands down my sides and I tried to push them off when suddenly he was ripped from me. He was right in front of me and I looked up to see my saviors. Harry stood there in all his glory with Fred and George holding Malfoy tightly. I smiled despite my sudden rush of vertigo.

"Malfoy. Let's get one thing straight…"

"Harry."

"If I ever hear from Hermione that you came near her again I will personally put a boil on every inch of your body…"

"Harry."

"If I hear you put your hands anywhere on her I will break everyone of your fingers, slowly…"

"Harry."

"If she ever says you looked at her in a way that was uncomfortable for her I will personally curse you until you go blind…"

"Harry."

"If you ever come with in an inch of her five mile radius besides in class I will charm your arse until you land in bloody Bulgaria!"

"Harry!" I yelled as I leaned over and puked on Malfoy's shoes.

"Hermione!" He cried worriedly.

Harry helped me up and Fred and George rushed to assist him. Harry was brushing my hair off my sweaty forehead. I was in no way okay and I did not like feeling sick. I did not like not knowing why I felt sick. Harry kept calling my name and I smiled at him.

"Ou ave a prtty oice aby." I slurred.

****

Hermione was close to passing out and I was worried. She had been dizzy all day today and I hadn't thought she would make it this far. I mean the puking and all that. Fred and I carried her to the hospital wing and she mumbled the whole way there. We laid her down on a bed as Madame Pompfrey came rushing out. I explained the situation and she smiled kindly at me.

"Will she be alright Madame?"

"She will be fine dear. You know she asked the same thing about you when she dragged you in."

"She did?"

"Yes."

"Madame, will you please send for me when she is alright to come back to the tower. I don't want her walking alone."

"Certainly Harry."

"Thank you."

I left the hospital wing and ran smack into Cho Chang.

"Sorry Cho."

"It's alright Harry. Are you okay?"

"Yes I didn't fall." I said helping her up.

"I mean in general you look rather pale."

"My girlfriends in the hospital which reminds me of what I need to do. Good-bye Cho."

"Bye Harry."

I ran down the corridors to the third floor and the statue of the griffin he whispered jolly pops and it revealed the staircase. Harry climbed them quickly and entered the headmaster's office. It was empty. Harry wrote a note to the headmaster and then he rushed off to the great hall. Halfway there a first year who worked with Madame Pompfrey stopped him.

"Hermione is allowed to leave Harry. She just had a bout of vertigo is all, she is perfectly fine now."

"Great thank you." I said as I rushed off to meet Hermione.

****

Madame Pompfrey suggested I wait for Harry before leaving. I had no qualms and sat in a chair to wait patiently. I had a feeling that there was something Madame wasn't telling me. I didn't push it because I just wanted to go back to my dorm and snuggle with Harry. It was all I wanted to do. No drama just snuggle. Harry came in and looked at me. He looked worried. I smiled and went to stand. He rushed over to help me and smiled sweetly. I took his hand and waved at Madame as we strode out of the hospital wing together headed for bed.

****

Harry tucked me in then climbed under the covers. I smiled as we fell asleep snuggled in a common position for us.

****

"Hermione are you saying that you got a question wrong in potions?" Ron joked with her.

"Oh Ron you big jerk shut it!" Hermione said getting up and walking away.

"Such a sweet tempered girl you got there harry." He said.

"She may have a temper but I do love her."

"Yeah yeah."

Ron and I followed Hermione out and we walked up to the astronomy tower where we filled in blanks on the star chart we were given. I constantly looked at the sky while Hermione scribbled constantly beside me. As I finished up I walked out and met up with Hermione and Ron. We walked into the great hall for dinner and as we took our seats I caught Dumbledore's eye. I half smiled and then sat next to Hermione for dinner. We were halfway through our meal and then there was a searing pain.

I was walking along the cool, dark corridor to the Department of Mysteries again, walking with a firm and purposeful tread, breaking occasionally into a run, determined to reach my destination at last… the black door swung open for me as usual, and here I was in the circular room with its many doors…

Straight across the stone floor and through the second door… patches of dancing light on the walls and floor and that odd mechanical clicking, but no time to explore, I must hurry…

I jogged the last few feet to the third door, which swung open just like the others…

Once again I was in the cathedral-sized room full of shelves and glass spheres… my heart was beating very fast now… I was going to get there this time… when I reached number ninety-seven I turned left and hurried along the aisle between two rows…

But there was a shape on the floor at the very end, a black shape moving on the floor like a wounded animal… my stomach contracted with fear… with excitement…

A voice issued from my own mouth, a high, cold voice empty of any human kindness…

"Take it for me… lift it down, now… I cannot touch it… but you can"

The black shape on the floor shifted a little. I saw a long-fingered white hand clutching a wand rise at the end of my own arm… heard the high, cold voice say '_Crucio_!'

The man on the floor let out a scream of pain, attempted to stand but fell back, writhing. I was laughing. I raised his wand, the curse lifted and the figure groaned and became motionless.

"Lord Voldemort is waiting"

Very slowly, his arms trembling, the man on the ground raised his shoulders a few inches and lifted his head. His face was bloodstained and gaunt, twisted in pain yet rigid with defiance…

'You'll have to kill me,' whispered Sirius.

'Undoubtedly I shall in the end,' said the cold voice. 'But you will fetch it for me first, Black… you think you have felt pain thus far? Think again… we have hours ahead of us and nobody to hear you scream…'

But somebody screamed as Voldemort lowered his wand again; somebody yelled and fell sideways off the table bench on to the cold stone floor; I awoke as I hit the ground, still yelling, my scar on fire, as the Great Hall erupted all around me. I heard Hermione.

"Harry!" She called out. I could hear the tears in her voice.

I reached for her as I passed out.


	7. 7:Royally pissed

_**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah you get it! I don't own it damn it!**_

_**A/N: Okay so this will be the last three chapters then if you guys beg enough maybe I'll write a sequel. MAYBE! Most of this chapter is from the real book! Thanks J.K.**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

Ron and I were forbidden for sitting by Harry's side all night. I don't know what happened but I was wandering with Ron when we ran smack into Harry. He was beet red in the face and he was in a hurry. I looked at him worried.

****

"Harry!" said Hermione at once, looking very frightened. "What happened? Are you all right? Are you ill?"

"Where have you been?" demanded Ron.

"Come with me," I said quickly. "Come on, I've got to tell you something."

I led them along the first-floor corridor, peering through doorways, and at last found an empty classroom into which I dived, closing the door behind Ron and Hermione the moment they were inside, and leaned against it, facing them.

"Voldemort's got Sirius."

_"What?"_

"How d'you -?"

"Saw it. Just now. When I fell asleep in the exam."

"But - but where? How?" said Hermione, whose face was white.

"I dunno how," I said. "But I know exactly where. There's a room in the Department of Mysteries full of shelves covered in these little glass balls and they're at the end of row ninety-seven… he's trying to use Sirius to get whatever it is he wants from in there… he's torturing him… says he'll end by killing him!"

I found my voice was shaking, as were my knees. He moved over to a desk and sat down on it, trying to master himself.

"How're we going to get there?" I asked them.

There was a moment's silence. Then Ron said, "G-get there?"

"Get to the Department of Mysteries, so we can rescue Sirius!" I said loudly.

"But - Harry…" said Ron weakly.

"What? What?" I said.

I could not understand why they were both gaping at him as though I was asking them something unreasonable.

"Harry," said Hermione in a rather frightened voice, "er… how… how did Voldemort get into the Ministry of Magic without anybody realizing he was there?"

"How do I know?" I bellowed. The question is how _we're_ going to get in there!"

"But… Harry, think about this," said Hermione, taking a step towards him, "its five o'clock in the afternoon… the Ministry of Magic must be full of workers… how would Voldemort and Sirius have got in without being seen? Harry… they're probably the two most wanted wizards in the world… you think they could get into a building full of Aurors undetected?"

"I dunno, Voldemort used an Invisibility Cloak or something!" I shouted. "Anyway, the Department of Mysteries has always been completely empty whenever I've been -"

"You've never been there, Harry," said Hermione quietly. "You've dreamed about the place, that's all."

"They're not normal dreams!" I shouted in her face, standing up and taking a step closer to her in turn. I wanted to shake her. "How d'you explain Ron's dad then, what was all that about, how co me I knew what had happened to him?"

****

"He has a point." Ron said.

"But this is just — just so _unlikely."_' said I desperately. Harry was bound to go and I was scared. 'Harry, how on earth could Voldemort have got hold of Sirius when he's been in Grimwauld Place all the time?"

"I don't know Hermione!" He cried in exasperation.

"Maybe Sirius cracked and needed some fresh air." Ron suggested.

'But why,' I persisted, 'why on earth would Voldemort want to use _Sirius_ to get the weapon, or whatever the thing is?'

'I dunno, there could be loads of reasons!' Harry yelled at me. 'Maybe Sirius is just someone Voldemort doesn't care about seeing hurt -'

'You know what, I've just thought of something,' said Ron in a hushed voice. 'Sirius's brother was a Death Eater, wasn't he? Maybe he told Sirius the secret of how to get the weapon!'

'Yeah - and that's why Dumbledore's been so keen to keep Sirius locked up all the time!' said Harry.

'Look, I'm sorry,' I cried, more worried by the minute, 'but neither of you is making sense, and we've got no proof for any of this, no proof Voldemort and Sirius are even there -'

'Hermione, Harrys seen them!' said Ron, rounding on me.

'OK,' I said, looking frightened yet determined, 'I've just got to say this -'

'What?'

'You… this isn't a criticism, Harry! But you do… sort of… I mean - don't you think you've got a bit of a - a - _saving-people thing_!' I said hating the way it sounded but I didn't want to lose him because of a trick.

He glared at me._ Glared _at me. My boyfriend was now royally pissed.

'And what's that supposed to mean, a "saving-people thing"?'

'Well… you…' I looked more apprehensive than ever. 'I mean… last year, for instance… in the lake… during the Tournament… you shouldn't have… I mean, you didn't need to save that little Delacour girl… you got a bit… carried away…'

'I mean, it was really great of you and everything,' I said quickly, positively petrified at the look on Harrys face, 'everyone thought it was a wonderful thing to do -'

That's funny,' said Harry through gritted teeth, 'because I definitely remember Ron saying I'd wasted time _acting the hero_ … is that what you think this is? You reckon I want to act the hero again?'

'No, no, no!' I said, looking aghast. "That's not what I mean at all!"

'Well, spit out what you've got to say, because we're wasting time here!' Harry shouted.

'I'm trying to say - Voldemort knows you, Harry! He took Ginny down into the Chamber of Secrets to lure you there, it's the kind of thing he does, and he knows you're the - the sort of person who'd go to Sirius's aid! What if he's just trying to get _you_ into the Department of Myst—?'

'Hermione, it doesn't matter if he's done it to get me there or not - they've taken McGonagall to St Mungo's, there isn't anyone from the Order left at Hogwarts who we can tell, and if we don't go, Sirius is dead!'

'But Harry - what if your dream was - was just that, a dream?'

Harry let out a roar of frustration. I actually stepped back from him, alarmed.

'You don't get it!' Harry shouted at me, 'I'm not having nightmares, I'm not just dreaming! What d'you think all the Occlumency was for, why d'you think Dumbledore wanted me prevented from seeing these things? Because they're REAL, Hermione - Sirius is trapped, I've seen him. Voldemort's got him, and no one else knows, and that means we're the only ones who can save him, and if you don't want to do it, fine, but I'm going, understand? And if I remember rightly, you didn't have a problem with my _saving-people thing_ when it was you I was saving from the Dementors, or -' he rounded on Ron '- when it was your sister I was saving from the Basilisk -'

'I never said I had a problem!' said Ron heatedly.

'But Harry, you've just said it,' I said fiercely, 'Dumbledore wanted you to learn to shut these things out of your mind, if you'd done Occlumency properly you'd never have seen this -'

'IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO ACT LIKE I HAVEN'T SEEN -'

'Sirius told you there was nothing more important than you learning to close your mind!'

'WELL, I EXPECT HE'D SAY SOMETHING DIFFERENT IF HE KNEW WHAT I'D JUST -'

The classroom door opened. Harry, Ron and I whipped around. Ginny walked in, looking curious, closely followed by Luna, who as usual looked as though she had drifted in accidentally.


	8. 8:I hate flying

_**Disclaimer: Yeah you know the drill**_

_**A/N: Big thanks too readerforlife! This was their idea I added to it. Also I lost a friend today so this is going to be difficult to write when my mind is wandering so bear with me and please read written in the stars it has a Harry/Hermione in it along with George romance…with Harry's twin sister. My own character.**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

Ignoring Luna and Ginny, Harry turned to me and put his hands on my shoulders. He looked me right in the eyes and stated,

"I'm not going to die Hermione."

"I know that Harry but I don't want to risk losing you. I just can't." I told him.

I looked down at the floor ashamed that I was trying to keep harry with me but I honestly believe that Sirius was safe at Grimmauld Place. I struggled with a way to make Harry see that. I thought really hard and suddenly my head snapped up and I met Harry's eyes.

"The common room fireplace!" I said.

"What about it Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"We'll floo to headquarters! Harry will see that Sirius is safe at home and we won't have to worry."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to check." Ron said.

"Are you guy's crazy? Sirius is in danger!" Harry said.

"Harry, if Voldemort is just planting this in your mind and you go rushing into it, it just means he has another chance to kill you."

"Hermione I know you're worried but you need to understand I can't waste anytime. He's all I have!"

I took a step back as if Harry had physically shoved me. I looked at Harry begging the tears not to start flowing. I just told myself he didn't mean it and that he is just upset. I mattered. I mattered. None of that helped however because five seconds later I looked at him with a quivering chin and said in a small voice,

"You have me."

Harry must have noticed the hurt in my voice the instant I spoke because he looked at me as if he was seeing a new light for the first time. His eyes reflected my pain and shock and he took a step forward and reached a hand out to me.

"Hermione I didn't mean that…I don't know what I was thinking. Merlin baby I'm so sorry." He said almost in tears.

"I know Harry. I know."

"Hermione." He said.

I stepped forward and kissed him. I put as much love into that kiss as I could muster and then stepped back. I smiled at him and kissed him lightly again. He brushed his thumb over my cheek and sighed. He turned to the other three.

"Let's go check on him."

My smile was huge as we rushed out of the empty classroom. I was holding Harry's hand so technically I was pulled from the classroom. We were almost there when low and behold who should step in our way but professors Snape and McGonagall themselves along with the headmaster. We skidded to a halt.

****

I looked at the road block in front of us. Dumbledore smiled kindly at us and looked at me and Hermione. Then cleared his throat, I swear that man has really bad timing.

"Where are you all rushing off too?"

"The common room Professor." Hermione said sweetly.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Dumbledore inquired.

"We have a really important meeting with Fred and George professor."

"What sort of meeting?" Snape asked.

I finally couldn't stand it. "They have padfoot professor."

Hermione squeezed my hand and bit her lip. Ginny and Luna turned white as a sheet and Ron just watched with curiosity. Dumbledore looked at me and then asked in a hushed voice,

"Are you positive Harry?"

"Yes professor. I saw it."

"Are you sure it is not a trick?"

"We were on our way to find out. We are going to floo to Grimmauld place."

"Ah and where were you to get this floo powder?"

"Um well sir we didn't think that through."

"I see. Well good luck to you."

Dumbledore shook my hand and then walked away. Hermione peered over my shoulder at the piece of paper Dumbledore slipped me. I looked at it and smiled at her. She smiled. Back and we started running again. We burst into the common room Neville stood and looked at us worriedly. He turned to Ron.

"What's going on?"

"Harry had a dream that Voldemort has Sirius. We need to makes sure if it's true or not."

I stuck my head in the fire hoping it would work. I was now looking in the den of Grimmauld place and sad to say it looked rather empty. I called out Sirius's name and instead around the corner came Kreacher. I groaned but decided I would take what I could get. I looked at Kreacher.

"Kreacher where is Sirius?"

"The master is out."

"Where Kreacher? Where did he go?"

"The master went to the Department of ministries."

I squeezed Hermione's hand as my heart constricted. "Kreacher? Why did he go there?"

"The master won't be back from there ever again! Its just Kreacher and mistress forever now!"

The little elf ran off before I could ask my next question. I pulled my head out of the fire and looked at my friends. They all had a curious and hopeful look on their face. Hermione squeezed my hand and looked almost terrified. Her mouth partially open she shook her head as if to beg it not to be true. I looked at her as I stood.

****

Harry pulled me up with him. I looked at him as he slowly nodded his head. I felt sick.

"No." I whispered.

Harry enveloped me into his arms and I shuddered and broke down into tears. Harry rocked slightly and smoothed my hair. He shushed me and whispered in my ear. I finally pulled away and wiped my eyes. I squared my shoulders and looked at our friends.

"Lets go save Harry's only family." I said holding Harry's hand tightly.

"Yes lets." Ginny agreed.

We started out but stopped when Neville said "WAIT!" We all turned and looked at him. He wrung his hands and asked.

"How do we get there?"

"We fly of course." Luna said.

****

We ran out to the edge of the forest and waited why Luna brought the horse things forward. I can't remember what Harry said they were called. They were the things that pulled the carriages. Harry and everyone else mounted there's and I looked at Harry sitting on seemingly thin air. Harry looked at me and held his hand out to me. I looked at him and he slid off and onto the ground. He came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hermione. I won't let you get hurt."

"I know but what if I fall off?"

"I'll have you like this the whole time." He tightened his hold.

"Okay."

I sighed and climbed on to it with Harry and we kicked off. I closed my eyes tightly and screamed. I really hate flying!


	9. 9:Darkness and Danger

_**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah you get it!**_

________________________________________________________________________

_If we were too late…He's still __alive, __he's still fighting, I can feel it_…_If Voldemort decided Sirius was not going to crack…__I'd know…_

My stomach gave a jolt; the Thestrals head was suddenly pointing towards the ground and he actually slid forwards a few inches along its neck. They were descending at last… he thought he heard a shriek behind him and twisted around dangerously, but could see no sign of a falling body .'.. Presumably they had all received a shock from the change of direction, just as he had and now bright orange lights were growing larger and rounder on all sides; they could see the tops of buildings, streams of headlights like luminous insect eyes, squares of pale yellow that were windows. Quite suddenly, it seemed, they were hurtling towards the pavement; I gripped the Thestral with every last ounce of his strength, braced for a sudden impact, but the horse touched the dark ground as lightly as a shadow and I slid from its back, looking around at the street where the overflowing skip still stood a short way from the vandalized telephone box, both drained of color in the flat orange glare of the streetlights. Ron landed a short way off and toppled immediately from his Thestral on to the pavement.

"Never again," he said, struggling to his feet. He made as though to stride away from his Thestral, but, unable to see it, collided with its hindquarters and almost fell over again. "Never, ever again… that was the worst--"

Hermione and Ginny touched down on either side of him: both slid off their mounts a little more gracefully than Ron, though with similar expressions of relief at being back on firm ground; Neville jumped down, shaking; and Luna dismounted smoothly.

"Where do we go from here, then?" she asked me in a politely interested voice, as though this was all a rather interesting day-trip.

"Over here," he said. He gave his Thestral a quick, grateful pat, then led the way quickly to the battered telephone box and opened the door. "Come on!" he urged the others, as they hesitated.

Ron and Ginny marched in obediently; Hermione, Neville and Luna squashed themselves in after them; I took one glance back at the Thestrals, now foraging for scraps of rotten food inside the skip, then forced himself into the box after Luna.

"Whoever's nearest the receiver, dial six two four four two!" he said.

Ron did it, his arm bent bizarrely to reach the dial; as it whirred back into place the cool female voice sounded inside the box.

'Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Hermione Granger," I said very quickly, "Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood… we're here to save someone, unless your Ministry can do it first!"

"Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."

Half a dozen badges slid out of the metal chute where returned coins normally appeared. Hermione scooped them up and handed them mutely to me over Ginny's head; he glanced at the topmost one, _Harry Potter, Rescue Mission_.

'Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium.'

"Fine!" I said loudly, as his scar gave another throb. "Now can we move?"

"Yes."

The telephone booth went down and the doors opened and the long hall of the ministry lobby opened. We ran down the hall and handed our wands to the lady at the counter. As she walked away I looked at Hermione who had reached for my hand and was gently rubbing her thumb over the back of my hand. In the fear of the moment I started to think about everything we've done together.

*****************

"OW! Hermione that is my foot."

"Sorry Harry. It is a little crowded under here!" She said.

"Well that's not my fault!" I claimed.

"Oh no of course not!"

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well I didn't exactly picture our anniversary date to be sneaking around under the invisibility cloak that we are both to big to fit under at the same time." She said exasperated.

I looked at Hermione and smiled. She was right as always. I had promised her a date to remember but she just wasn't cooperating. I took her arm and led her down the hall and into the dungeon corridor. I covered her eyes and whispered in her ear.

"Stop complaining and just trust me."

"Okay Harry. I trust you."

I opened the door and led her inside. I closed the door then uncovered her eyes. She gasped and looked around the room. The room was plastered in pictures of Hermione. Moving ones and still ones her parents had sent me. I used magic with the help of Ginny Ron Fred George Luna and Neville to put them all over the walls. There were close up ones where her profile turned to look at you and plenty where she was sitting in the library studying. My favorite though was the moving one that Colin Creevy had taken of us in the common room. We were sitting on one of the couches and she was pointing to something in the book on her lap. She looked up and smiled at me and I brushed her hair back the pointed at the book too. She laughed and pushed me and I fell off the couch. Hermione covered her mouth and began crying. I walked over and put my arm around her.

"Do you like it?"

"Harry, I love it!"

She spun around and hugged me.

*****************

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at me. I looked at her defiantly and stood my ground.

"Harry James Potter! You apologize this instant!" She demanded stamping her foot.

I began laughing which earned me a scowl from my dripping wet girlfriend. I couldn't help it she shook water off some when she stamped her foot. She was dripping wet because of me however. Ron, Fred, George, and I had decided that we were bored of studying and planned to the girls. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Angelina walked by the lake and we ran shrieking at them and the screamed and Hermione lost her balance and fell into the lake. We pulled her out and she stomped off to the common room with a very laughing me in tow.

"Come on Hermione it was an accident. Now go change before you catch a cold."

"Harry you are not getting off easily."

"Baby please. I'm sorry I did it now go change."

Her scowl lightened into a smile and she let her arms fall.

"Fine."

*****************

I walked in the front of the group with Hermione positioned protectively behind me. My wand was out as we entered the hall with three doors. I turned to the group.

"Sirius is in between the rows ninety-seven and ninety-eight. Wads out? Ready."

We hurried through the third door. Out of nervousness I turned.

"Maybe some of us should wait here. You know as a look out."

"And how would we warn you someone is coming? Ginny asked. "you could be miles away"

"Were coming Harry." Hermione said.

"Lets get it over with."

We walked in and the only light was from the hallway.

"Someone shut the door."

I regretted giving this order the moment Neville had obeyed it. Without the long chink of light from the torch lit corridor behind them, the place became so dark that for a moment the only things they could see were the bunches of shivering blue flames on the walls and their ghostly reflections in the floor. In my dream, I had always walked purposefully across this room to the door immediately opposite the entrance and walked on. But there were around a dozen doors here. Just as I was gazing ahead at the doors opposite me, trying to decide which the right one was, there was a great rumbling noise and the candles began to move sideways. The circular wall was rotating. Hermione grabbed my arm as though frightened the floor might move, too, but it did not. For a few seconds, the blue flames around them were blurred to resemble neon lines as the wall sped around; then, quite as suddenly as it had started, the rumbling stopped and everything became stationary once again. My eyes had blue streaks burned into them; it was all I could see.

'What was that about?' whispered Ron fearfully.

'I think it was to stop us knowing which door we came in through,' said Ginny in a hushed voice.

I realized at once she was right: I could no sooner identify the exit door than locate an ant on the jet-black floor; and the door through which they needed to proceed could be any one of the dozen surrounding them.

'How're we going to get back out?' said Neville uncomfortably.

'Well, that doesn't matter now,' I said forcefully, blinking to try to erase the blue lines from his vision, and clutching my wand tighter than ever, 'we won't need to get out till we've found Sinus -'

'Don't go calling for him, though!' Hermione said urgently; but I had never needed her advice less, my instinct was to keep as quiet as possible.

'Where do we go, then, Harry?' Ron asked.

"I don't -" I began. I swallowed. "In the dreams I went through the door at the end of the corridor from the lifts into a dark room - that's this one - and then I went through another door into a room that kind of... glitters. We should try a few doors,' I said hastily, "I'll know the right way when I see it. C'mon."


	10. 10:Gimme Gimmie Gimmie!

_**Disclaimer: let's get it over with….yeah hers not mine I'm bitter now!**_

_**A/N: Okay I have decided to continue the story in too the next two years. I might even go further with it. I really want you guys to read 'Written in the stars' and review it for me. Okay so on with it already!**_

________________________________________________________________________

We hurried along the rows and rows of glass orbs. Harry had his wand out for light. We watched in anxiety as the numbers passed slowly beside us. Eighty-six…eighty-seven…eighty-eight…eighty-nine… I was beginning to wonder if we would even find Sirius. If this was all a trick to trap Harry and I had let him go…oh god its to horrible to think about.

"Ninety-eight and ninety-nine." Harry said.

We looked around and saw nothing. I looked at the rest of our friends standing around us. I turned and looked at Harry. He was whipping the wand around looking and hoping with all his heart. I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me.

"Don't Hermione. He was here."

"I believe you Harry."

"Yeah mate, but maybe you lost your concentration." Ron said.

"No I-"

Harry stopped and looked at an orb. Hit had a name plate below it that read 'Harry Potter' He read it silently to himself and I watched the words appear as well. They shocked me to no end.

"the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies. Harry it's a prophecy." I said.

"Harry Potter."

We all turned to face the vice and Lucius Malfoy came from a shadow. Around us came five more death eaters. I gripped Harry's hand and stood close holding my wand ready.

"How sweet, young love. Hand over the prophecy Potter."

*******

"Where is Sirius?" I asked.

"To me Potter Give it to me!"

"I want to know where Sirius is!"

The woman to my left laughed. Ron stirred.

"Not yet." I muttered. "Don't do anything yet."  
"You hear him? You hear him? Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"  
"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix," said Malfoy softly. "He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. Now give me the prophecy, Potter."

'I know Sirius is here,' I said, though panic was causing my chest to constrict and I felt as though I could not breathe properly. 'I know you've got him!'

More of the Death Eaters laughed, though the woman laughed loudest of all.

'It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter,' said Malfoy. 'Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands.'  
'Go on, then,' I said, raising his own wand to chest height.

As I did so, the five wands of Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna rose on either side of me. The knot in my stomach tightened. If Sirius really was not here, I had led my friends and girlfriend to their deaths for no reason at all...But the Death Eaters did not strike.

'Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt,' said Malfoy coolly.

It was my turn to laugh.

'Yeah, right!' I said. 'I give you this - prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?'

The words were hardly out of his mouth when the female Death Eater shrieked: 'Accio proph-'Harry was just ready for her: he shouted 'Protego!' before she had finished her spell, and though the glass sphere slipped to the tips of his fingers he managed to cling on to it.

'Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter,' she said, her mad eyes staring through the slits in her hood. 'Very well, then -'  
'I TOLD YOU, NO!' Lucius Malfoy roared at the woman. 'If you smash it -!'  
My mind was racing. The Death Eaters wanted this dusty spun-glass sphere. I had no interest in it. I just wanted to get them all out of this alive, to make sure none of my friends or girlfriend paid a terrible price for _my_ stupidity...The woman stepped forward, away from her fellows, and pulled off her hood. Azkaban had hollowed Bellatrix Lestrange's face, making it gaunt and skull-like, but it was alive with a feverish, fanatical glow.

'You need more persuasion?' she said, her chest rising and falling rapidly. 'Very well - take the smallest one,' she ordered the Death Eaters beside her. 'Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it.'

I felt the others close in around Hermione; I stepped sideways so that I was right in front of her, the prophecy held up to my chest.

'You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us,' he told Bellatrix. 'I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?'

She did not move; she merely stared at him, the tip of her tongue moistening her thin mouth.

'So,' I said, 'what kind of prophecy are we talking about, anyway?'

I could not think what to do but to keep talking. Neville's arm was pressed against mine, and I could feel him shaking; I could feel one of the others' quickened breaths on the back of my head. I was hoping they were all thinking hard about ways to get out of this, because my mind was blank.

'What kind of prophecy?' repeated Bellatrix, the grin fading from her face 'You jest, Harry Potter.'  
'Nope, not jesting,' I, my eyes flicking from Death Eater to Death Eater, looking for a weak link, a space through which they could escape. 'How come Voldemort wants it?'

Several of the Death Eaters let out low hisses.

'You dare speak his name?' whispered Bellatrix.  
'Yeah,' I said, maintaining my tight grip on the glass ball, expecting another attempt to bewitch it from me. 'Yeah, I've got no problem with saying Vol-'  
'Shut your mouth!' Bellatrix shrieked. 'You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare -'  
"Did you know he's a half-blood too?" said I recklessly. Hermione gave a little moan in my ear. "Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a Muggle - or has he been telling you lot he's pure-blood?"  
"STUPEF-"  
"NO!"

A jet of red light had shot from the end of Bellatrix Lestrange's wand, but Malfoy had deflected it; his spell caused hers to hit the shelf a foot to the left of me and several of the glass orbs there shattered. Two figures, pearly-white as ghosts, fluid as smoke, unfurled themselves from the fragments of broken glass upon the floor and each began to speak; their voices vied with each other, so that only fragments of what they were saying could be heard over Malfoy and Bellatrix's shouts.

'".. at the solstice will come a new ...'"said the figure of an old, bearded man.  
"DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY!"  
"He dared - he dares-" shrieked Bellatrix incoherently, "he stands there - filthy half-blood –"  
"WAIT UNTIL WE'VE GOT THE PROPHECY!" bawled Malfoy.

While they were arguing I shouted 'NOW!' and the chorus of 'REDUCTO!' rang out and five different curses flew everywhere. I looked at the moving death eaters. I grabbed Hermione's hand and yelled 'RUN!' I pulled Hermione forward shielding us with my arm from the falling orbs. I heard screams of pain and Ron, Ginny, and Luna run ahead of me. I saw the light in a room and flung Hermione in there with Neville right behind. I closed the door.

'Colloportus!" Hermione gasped and the door sealed itself.

I looked around the room and my face turned white.

"Where are Ron, Ginny and Luna?" I asked.

"They must have gone the wrong way!" Hermione gasped.

The door started moving we all dove under desks. We heard footsteps come in and held our breath.

They might've run straight through to the hall,' said the rough voice.  
'Check under the desks,' said another.

I saw the knees of the Death Eaters bend; poking his wand out from under the desk, I shouted, 'STUPEFY!' A jet of red light hit the nearest Death Eater; he fell backwards into a grandfather clock and knocked it over; the second Death Eater, however, had leapt aside to avoid my spell and was pointing his own wand at Hermione, who was crawling out from under the desk to get a better aim.

'Avada –

I launched himself across the floor and grabbed the Death Eater around the knees, causing him to topple and his aim to go awry. Neville overturned a desk in his anxiety to help; and pointing his wand wildly at the struggling pair, he cried:

'EXPELLIARMUS!'

Both my and the Death Eater's wands flew out of our hands and soared back towards the entrance to the Hall of Prophecy; we both scrambled to our feet and charged after them, the Death Eater in front, I was hot on his heels, and Neville bringing up the rear, plainly horrorstruck by what he had done.  
'Get out of the way, Harry!' yelled Neville, clearly determined to repair the damage.

Harry flung himself sideways as Neville took aim again and shouted:

'STUPEFY!'

The jet of red light flew right over the Death Eater's shoulder and hit a glass-fronted cabinet on the wall full of variously shaped hour-glasses; the cabinet fell to the floor and burst apart, glass flying everywhere, sprang back up on to the wall, fully mended, then fell down again, and shattered - The Death Eater had snatched up his wand, which lay on the floor beside the glittering bell jar. Harry ducked down behind another desk as the man turned; his mask had slipped so that he couldn't see. He ripped it off with his free hand and shouted: 'STUP-'

'STUPEFY!' screamed Hermione, who had just caught up with them.

The jet of red light hit the Death Eater in the middle of his chest: he froze, his arm still raised, his wand fell to the floor with a clatter and he collapsed backwards towards the bell jar. Harry expected to hear a dunk, for the man to hit solid glass and slide off the jar on to the floor, but instead, his head sank through the surface of the bell jar as though it were nothing but a soap bubble and he came to rest, sprawled on his back on the table, with his head lying inside the jar full of glittering wind.

'Accio wand!' cried Hermione. Harry's wand flew from a dark corner into her hand and she threw it to him.  
Thanks,' he said. 'Right, let's get out of -'  
'Look out!' said Neville, horrified. He was staring at the Death Eater's head in the bell jar.

We watched in horror as the mans head shrunk and balded and he became a baby. The other death eater however shouted.

'WE'VE GOT HIM!' yelled the Death Eater nearest me. 'IN AN OFFICE OFF-'  
'Silencio!' cried Hermione and the man's voice was extinguished. He continued to mouth through the hole in his mask, but no sound came out. He was thrust aside by his fellow Death Eater.  
'Petrificus Totalus!' I shouted.

The second Death Eater raised his wand. His arms and legs snapped together and he fell forwards, face down on to the rug at my feet, stiff as a board and unable to move.

'Well done, Ha-'

But the Death Eater Hermione had just struck dumb made a sudden slashing movement with his wand; a streak of what looked like purple flame passed right across Hermione's chest. She gave a tiny 'Oh!' as though of surprise and crumpled on to the floor, where she lay motionless.

'HERMIONE!'

I fell to my knees beside her as Neville crawled rapidly towards her from under the desk, his wand held up in front of him. The Death Eater kicked out hard at Neville's head as he emerged - his foot broke Neville's wand in two and connected with his face. Neville gave a howl of pain and recoiled, clutching his mouth and nose. I twisted around, my own wand held high, and saw that the Death Eater had ripped off his mask and was pointing his wand directly at me, I recognized the long, pale, twisted face from the Daily Prophet: Antonin Dolohov, the wizard who had murdered the Prewetts. Dolohov grinned. With his free hand, he pointed from the prophecy still clutched in Harry's hand, to himself, then at Hermione. Though he could no longer speak, his meaning could not have been clearer. Give me the prophecy, or you get the same as her...

'Like you won't kill us all anyway, the moment I hand it over!' said Harry.

A whine of panic inside my head was preventing me thinking properly: I had one hand on Hermione's shoulder, which was still warm, yet did not dare look at her properly.

_Don't let her be dead, don't let her be dead, it's my fault if she's dead..._

'Petrificus Totalus!"


	11. 11: I know I love you!

Disclaimer: Really?

A/N: Okay I majorly took creative credit to this chapter. Also There will be a slightly descriptive memory in here.

_______________________________________________________________________

I picked Hermione's limp body up and tried to hold in my tears. I carried her with Neville behind me. I had to find Ron and the others. Maybe they could get Hermione out of here before they all got hurt. Neville and I ran along the corridor and as we came to a door out stumbled Ron, Luna, and Ginny. Ron clutched me and tried to see through clogged eyes. I looked at Luna and Ginny. Ginny was breathing heavily and looked at me.

"It's the Conjunctive curse harry."

"Repario!"

Ron blinked a few times and then smiled before realizing we were still trying to find a place to hide. We continued running along the corridor and I heard a small moan escape Hermione's lips. I stopped and looked at her. Her eyes opened and she took a few moments to come around. Then she wiggled around in my arms and then looked at me with pleading eyes. The relief of her being alive made my heart almost pop.

"Harry please put me down."

"Okay."

"Thank you. Now we should continue running."

"Yeah, uh, yah that's a good idea."

We kept pace toward that door and we burst into a circular room with no exit. I looked at my five friends. I looked at my girlfriend. In the middle of the room was an arch with a fog floating around it. I looked at it curiously wondering what it could be.

"It's a veil." Neville said.

"What?" I asked transfixed.

"The dead cross over through it."

"So it's…a…"

"In a sense yes it's our better place."

"Oh." I had an urge to clutch the orb to my chest.

We stood there for a moment when six black smoke things filled the room we all screamed and tried to fight them but then Lucius Malfoy was in front of me and all my friends were being held by Death eaters. Hermione by the damned werewolf Fenir Greyback. I growled. Turning back to Lucius.

"Just give me the prophecy potter and they all go free."

"You'll just kill us all when you have it."

"Maybe them but not you."

"Because Voldemort wants me alive." I said as Bellatrix hissed.

"Yes because the lord wants you alive."

"You have to swear they go free."

"Harry no!" Hermione cried. "Aghhh!" She cried out as the deatheater yanked her back.

"I swear to you Potter. They all go free as do you if you give me the prophecy."

"Okay."

********

I watched as Harry reached out his hand slowly. And right before he handed it to Lucius multiple flashes of white light appeared and then standing in the room was the order. I felt relief. Harry waited until Lucius was distracted and then smashed the orb.

"NO!" Screamed all the deatheaters.

I took to helping Neville take on Bellatrix. In the flurry I almost didn't see Harry just dodge a killing curse by two inches. In my fury I screamed 'stupefy' at Yaxley a deatheater we had met earlier in our third year. He fell and I caught the sight of Lucius pointing his wand at Harry across the way. I ran it seemed as if slow motion in the next events. All I saw in those next five seconds were memories of me and Harry.

****************

Harry smiled as he twirled me around the dance floor. I had saved a special dance for harry though I was here with Vicktor. I smiled back as he spun me out and in. He dipped me low and I laughed. He placed his hands back in proper place and brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"What?"

"I just never thought the day would come when I would rather dance the night away than head up to my room and read."

"Yeah well I rather like spinning you around until your dizzy."

"Yes well speaking of dizzy perhaps I should sit."

"Okay well thanks for the dance Hermione."

"Your welcome harry."

When he leaned down and gently kissed my cheek I lost all ability to breathe.

*****************

There was knock on my door. I double checked everything to make sure it was perfect then turned to the door. I opened it slowly and peeked at Harry. He smiled broadly and I felt like butter. I stepped back so he could step inside and the moment he did he gasped in surprise.

"Do you like it?"

"Uh…"

"I mean I can always take the candles away."

"Uh…"

"Yeah I mean seriously. I guess they are sort of cheesy."

"Hermione…"

"I guess I could just…" I reached for my wand then started to walk forward.

"Hermione _wait._" Harry said.

"What?"

"I love it. I promise this will be special. Remember we discussed this."

"Right."

"Nothing you aren't ready for."

"Okay. So uh…why don't we sit?"

"Yes."

We walked over to my king-sized bed and sat down. I sat on one side and Harry across from me. We were facing each other. He was waiting for me to be ready for it. I looked at him and it all started way to fast. We were in each others arms in two seconds. Eventually we slowed the kissing down and I reached between Harry and me and started to unbutton his shirt. I slid it off his shoulders and discarded it onto the floor. Harry and I kissed again and then he gently reached for the bottom of my shirt. I lifted my arms and he pulled it off. His breath caught at the sight of my purple lace bra. I swallowed hard and waited. Harry leaned toward me and suddenly his kiss was gentle. So soft it wasn't even there. He pushed slightly on my shoulder and gently laid me on the pillows of my bed. His lips left mine to explore my neck and lower and as soon as he got close enough I had to beg him to come up to me. He happily obliged as I reached for his zipper and he slid my skirt and underwear off. Harry smiled at me and the whole time all I saw was the love in his eyes.

Afterward we were laying together and Harry was lazily trailing his fingers around me and I smiled at his head which was laying across my chest.

"I love your hair."

"I love your smile."

"I love your eyes."

"I love your brains."

"I love your brawn."

"I love your attitude."

"I love you Harry James Potter."

"I love you Hermione Jane Granger."

************

I ran across the room and as I leapt for harry I screamed:

"NO!"

The killing curse soared right through the spot where Harry had been. We stood quickly and that's when it happened. Lupin had been behind us and Sirius was now dueling Bellatrix and as she screamed it I knew it was going to hit the mark. Harry watched as Sirius's eyes lost the life in them and he fell back into the veil.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed.

Lupin rushed forward and held harry as he flailed trying to get free. Tonks pulled me back and I fought to get to him. She restrained me and finally I watched as harry broke free and ran after Bellatrix who was now chanting 'I killed Sirius Black' Over and over again.

We regrouped and finally after about ten minutes we went after Harry. We came as Dumbledore was trying to help Harry. He was being possessed by Voldemort and I watched in terror as the love of my life fought his way back to me.

*****

I was seeing flashes of Hermione's face and I smiled almost to myself and I said:

You'll never know love. You'll never know love and I feel sorry for you. You will never have friends. I have something you will never know, and that is friendship and love. I feel sorry for you."

There was light and pain and I was blacked out.


End file.
